A Cruel History in One Earth
Reia explains what just happened to the Supreme Kai of Time. Supreme Kai of Time: Wow... I gotta say, it really is an honor for you to meet Zeno in person. Reia: It is, boss. Kiva: Yeah, I'll say. Reia: He told me to look for a dimension called One Earth. Supreme Kai of Time: Hmm... Let me have a look at the scroll. - Reia then handed over the scroll to her boss. The Supreme Kai of Time used her powers to look through and found the dimension. Supreme Kai of Time: Found it. Wait.. Oh no.. This is horrible! Kiva: I guess it has something to do with Joker. Supreme Kai of Time: The worst kind.. Reia: What do you mean, ma'am? Supreme Kai of Kai: Here, have a look at this. - Reia, Kiva, Ratchet and Sasha then takes a look at One Earth- Metropolis was destroyed, millions of people are dead from the nuclear bomb that Joker got his hands on. He was sent to jail for interrogation. One Earth Batman: The nuke. Where'd you get it!? One Earth Joker: What, you want one? Copybat.. - Batman is going to strangle Joker, but Superman burst into the cell with rage. One Earth Superman: Get away from him. One Earth Batman: I'm handling this.. - Enraged even more, Superman clears the cell and grabbed Joker. One Earth Superman: You drugged me! Made me.. Lois.. My son..! One Earth Joker: First Krypton, now Metropolis.. People you love tend to blow up, don't they.. One Earth Batman: Superman, don't! - Superman punched a wall, instead of Joker's face. One Earth Joker: That's why I like you, Superman. You're much more gullible than... - Superman then throw Joker into a wall, but Joker got back up easily. One Earth Joker: You think you can have a family. That locking me up will magically reform me. And they'll be safe. So big, so dumb.. Now, run along so I can break outta here. I've got lots of planning to do to top this! - Having enough, Superman grabbed Joker at the neck. One Earth Batman: That's enough! - Batman tried to pull Superman back, but was pushed aside. One Earth Joker: I know it's soon, but...think you'll ever love again? Maybe you won't kill your next family.. - Pushing his last nerve, Superman kills Joker in rage, avenging Lois and his son. The screen returned to the Time Nest. Sasha covers her mouth in shock while Reia clinch her fist. Supreme Kai of Time: Because of this, One Earth has been controlled by Superman and his Regime. Reia: This must be the 'injustice' Zeno was talking about.. Kiva: No kidding... Supreme Kai of Time: That's not the worst part. The Skeleton King... He's there! Ratchet: What!? Kiva: Great... Supreme Kai of Time: His plan has become clear. Between this universe and One Earth, he's going to find the door to the Time-Stream and corrupt it. If he wins, we're back at square one, but it'll be much harder than it is right now. Kiva: I know, I don't want all of our hard work ended up with nothing. Reia: I agree, sis. Ratchet: There won't be much time to contact Aaron for back-up, which means it's up to us. Kiva: I agree, Ratchet. Reia: If we're going to do this, there should be a paradox between here and One Earth. Supreme Kai of Time: Or you can use the scroll to get there. Neisan: Well? Reia: Would Metropolis be safe in this universe? Supreme Kai of Time: Thankfully, the paradox should hit before the bomb goes off, out of range too. Kiva: Yeah. Supreme Kai of Time: If we stop him, many heroes and Time Patrollers would be in your debt. Neisan: Need a minute? Reia: Yeah.. Kiva: Okay. - Reia walked away, giving Supreme Kai of Time some thought. Supreme Kai of Time: I've haven't seen Reia like this since she went into hiding many years ago. Neisan: By the time she met Kaguya, right? Supreme Kai of Time: That's right. Kiva: Well, she needs confidence, that's all. Supreme Kai of Time: It's not that simple. At this moment, everything has fallen upon her shoulders. One Earth, The Skeleton King and the Time-Stream itself. She can't handle this battle alone. Kiva: I know. Ratchet: Funny.. There's a saying Sora once said- Reia: "I've become a part of their heart, just as they have become a part of mine." Sasha: How do you know he's going to say that, Reia? Kiva: I guess you talked to Sora before, right? Reia: Yep. Supreme Kai of Time: Friends give each other strength, just like Gohan and Videl, Reia. You're a leader now. Reia: I haven't forgotten, ma'am. Kiva: Totally. Supreme Kai of Time: What's your plan then, Reia? Reia: We get in there, under the cover of darkness, and find the Batman in that dimension. Kiva: I like that idea, just as long as we don't get caught. Reia: We won't. Supreme Kai of Time: Good thinking. There should be some members of the Justice League to assist too, while you're at it. Shon: This might be a tough mission to handle. Might be tougher if Mira showed up. Reia: I can't sense him there, which gives us an advantage. Supreme Kai of Time: Agreed. Mira has his own plan down the road. Our only goal right now is to stop the Skeleton King before he opens that door. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: It's best to follow your lead on this one, Reia. Reia: I strongly disagree. - Arguing about who would take the lead, Kiva speaks out. Kiva: Excuse me. Ratchet: What is it? Kiva: I think Reia has more knowledge of time than anyone, and we know arguing is not the answer. Supreme Kai of Time: I hate to admit, but Kiva is right. Ratchet, we all know your brave work for saving lots of cities, let alone the entire universe twice. But in the end, a true leader would have compassion and love for those around. Reia, as a new leader of the Time Squad, you still have your duty to protect history. Your team members and students will be there with you. Kiva: Totally, don't forget about us. Reia: I won't. Supreme Kai of Time: Before you go, Reia, there's something I have to show you. Reia: Of course. - Both Reia and Supreme Kai of Time walked away for a few moments. Supreme Kai of Time: A distorted future would happen if you choose to fight the Skeleton King alone. The Saiyan inheritance, also known as Super Saiyan 4. Reia: Inheritance? My Saiyan blood hasn't been affected by the moon or anything since the blood transfer and my Saiyan tail was cut off. Supreme Kai of Time: He will find greater strength, if you are not careful. Remember what Galadriel said- "This quest is like an edge of a knife. Stray by a little and it will fall". Reia: Being a leader...is a little tougher than I thought. - Supreme Kai of Time then puts her hand on Reia's cheek, which surprised her in return. Supreme Kai of Time: I know you, Reia. I raised you, so you can do the right thing. Be the leader you are destined to be. - Reia nodded and the Supreme Kai of Time smiled at her. Meanwhile... Terra: Do you really think Reia has what it takes? Jake: She's just scared. I can feel it in her heart..a bit. Kiva: Really? Genis: Jake got senses when he is born. That's my gift to him. Kiva: Okay, I get it. Raine: The point is, she's afraid of losing our lives, as well as theirs. Kiva: Well, I think we can calm her down. - Both Reia and Supreme Kai of Time came back to the gang. Even though Reia has nothing to say, Kiva is the first to speak up. Kiva: Reia.. - Reia looked at Kiva, listening to Kiva's words closely. Kiva: I know you're feeling scared. Reia: ...I am. Raine: It's okay to be scared, Reia. Kiva: Yeah, sis. Besides, we've been through a whole lot together. Remember my Mark of Mastery exam? Reia: ..Yeah, Yen Sid told me to be your teacher that time. Kiva: That's right. Remember when you saved me from Khan Singh? Reia: ..Ratchet defended Sasha and Jake from him and..I saved you from falling off from the fight against him. Kiva: Yeah. Just one more thing for you. Reia: Alright. Kiva: Remember when you gave me the title of 'Sister of Light'? Reia: It's in Alaska, during your survival test. Kiva: There, you see? You don't have to be ashamed of who you are going to be. Raine: We're all proud of you, Reia. Presea: I...agree with Raine. Reia: Guys.. - Reia suddenly shed some tears on her face. Kiva: It's okay to cry, sis. Presea: Sadness.. Her heart is sad. Kiva: Gosh... - Reia dropped to the floor, continued to cry. Presea was the first to comfort Reia. Presea: I know how you feel. Kiva: Yeah, we all do. - Sasha, Kiva and Supreme Kai of Time came together to comfort Reia as well. Supreme Kai of Time: You have a strong heart. Don't cast it aside, Reia. - Calmed down, Reia nodded and gets back up. Supreme Kai of Time: Better? Reia: Yes, I'm ready. Kiva: That's good. Supreme Kai of Time: Now then, let's get down to business. A paradox just hit in Metropolis. Several members of the Justice League are in One Earth. I've locked onto their position for you. Ratchet: Ready to go then? - Kiva checks on Reia, just to be safe. Kiva: Reia? Reia: I'm fine now, really. Kiva: Okay. I was just-- Reia: I appreciated. - Reia smiled at Kiva. Kiva smiled back at Reia. Supreme Kai of Time: Regroup with the Justice League and give me a progress report on your status. Good luck, all of you. Kiva: Thanks, ma'am. - The team then teleported to a new mission towards One Earth. Category:Scenes